gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Huntley
The Huntley is a four-door luxury SUV that is available in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. A different version, called the Huntley Sport, appears in Grand Theft Auto IV, which is similar to the Baller in Grand Theft Auto V. Design GTA San Andreas The Huntley features a design with clear inspiration from a 1970-1996 Land Rover Range Rover classic but with slight changes. The headlamp units have been made fully rectangular as opposed to having a circular lamp and a rectangular lamp on the outside. Also the wheelbase of the car looks disproportionately short when compared to its real-life basis. The Huntley appears to have wheels that look similar to the wheels found on the 2002-2012 Range Rover Vogue. The wheelbase is fairly long and the car features an all-black lower greenhouse area. One notable feature is that the front quarter panels have an air intake similar to that of a first generation Range Rover Sport. At the wheelbase there are no side steps, which may indicate that the car is cheaper trim level. Behind the rear wheels, small mud flaps are visible. The Huntley features eight-spoke wheels wrapped in medium profile tyres. The rear features relatively small lamp units and a horizontal brake light strip. Modifications The Huntley can only be modified at TransFender. The Transfender in Las Venturas charges 20% more for every modification except colours. Mission appearances GTA San Andreas * Madd Dogg's Rhymes * Ice Cold Killa (as Jizzy's bodyguards' vehicle) * Jizzy (heavy, black version) * Pier 69 (as the Triads' getaway vehicle) Locations GTA San Andreas *Found regularly in San Fierro *Commonly spawns in Commerce, Los Santos *Spawns occasionally in Pershing Square, Los Santos *Spawns regularly in Prickle Pine, Las Venturas *At the parking lot beside the driving school in Doherty, San Fierro (only when wanted for export) *Spawns at Madd Dogg's Crib in Mulholland, Los Santos, next to a Stafford or another Huntley during the Madd Dogg's Rhymes mission. *Importable from Easter Basin (San Fierro) after completing export lists. Import cost: $32,000 (Saturday only) *Sometimes spawns around The Strip, Las Venturas. *Spawns frequently around Vinewood in Los Santos. Trivia * The default radio station in the Huntley is WCTR. * Unlike other cars in the game, when crashing into a gas station with the Huntley, it does not instantly explode. * The Huntley is wanted for export on list 3 at the Easter Basin docks. When it's on the list, it spawns in the front of the Driving School in Doherty, San Fierro. * The Huntley is the only vehicle that can survive a plunge down from Mount Chiliad due to its strong texture. * There are files and textures like hood and roof hack for "Enus Huntley" in Grand Theft Auto V, indicating that the Huntley may appear in a new DLC. See also *Huntley Sport, another version of Huntley in GTA IV. *Baller, a similarly styled SUV in GTA V. Navigation }} de:Huntley es:Huntley fr:Huntley pl:Huntley fi:Huntley Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:SUVs